fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Bort Skrimpsin
Bort Skrimpsin is an alien organism created by GreenBlobThing. Appearance In its chosen form, Bort is a yellow fleshy blob that looks somewhat like a slug. Fused to the bottom of his body is a fleshy green skateboard with four purple wheels made of bone. He has short, stubby arms and a long pincer-like mouth. His nose is like a needle and he only has a pupil in one of his eyes. He has small underdeveloped ears on the sides of his head and five spikes resembling Bart Simpson's hair. History Bort Skrimpsin was the result of a patch of Sentient Void Liquid that made its way to America in the 1990s. With intentions of expanding in size and consuming the planet it found itself on, it decided that it needed to assimilate the dominant species of the planet and overtake them. Finding a child and identifying it as a weaker specimen of the human race, it consumed the child and obtained all of the knowledge in their head, locating knowledge on The Simpsons and recognising it as a portrayal of life in America and a dysfunctional American family. Mutating in shape, the liquid modeled itself on Bart Simpson, initially starting out as the size of a human child. The creature slowly began expanding in size, attracting the attention of the military after it made its way to the closest major city, New York. Taking on the military, it found itself to be superior in strength after their efforts to destroy it proved useless. Deploying its abilities and creating smaller minions code-named as Shorts, it began consuming the dead victims of its attacks and the buildings around it, growing in size as it did so. Soon, it occurred to the military that conventional methods wouldn't be effective against this alien menace. Using the dead body of a Short, scientists analysed their DNA and biological makeup and determined that Bort was a liquid-like shape-changer. Noting its resemblance to Bart Simpson and its attempts to replicate his catchphrase, incorrectly saying it as "eat pant", they decided that it must act like Bart Simpson and mimic his every move. This allowed them to formulate a new plan, known as Operation Bortman. Setting up giant speakers, they played Bart Simpson's Do The Bartman in an attempt to make the creature try and dance. As it didn't have the correct physical appearance to pull off the dance moves that Bart pulls off in the music video, they had theorised that the creature would pull itself apart trying to replicate him, and much to their delight, they turned out to be correct. Bort struggled to replicate Bart's dance moves and pulled himself apart, becoming multiple puddles of gooey mess on the floor. Containment teams quickly rushed in and scooped the various puddles into separate jars before they could join back together as one entity. Each jar was sent away to different containment facilities around America, with a few even been taken across the oceans to other countries just to ensure that the multiple puddles would never find each other and become Bort Skrimpsin once again. For now, it seemed as if his menace was over... Abilities Bort Skrimpsin has the following abilities: * Bort is able to spew an acidic liquid from his pincer-like mouth that melts through any material, no matter its durability. * Bort is able to fire his needle-like nose out of his face, growing a new one out of his face every time he does so. * Bort can use the four bone wheels on his skateboard to roll around at fast speeds, crushing anything underneath him. * Bort can cause patches of his skin to bubble like a liquid and spew smaller human-sized creatures out of his body that resemble Bart Simpson's shorts. They will instinctively attack anything that Bort believes to be his enemy. Trivia * The design of this creature is based upon a drawing of a deformed Bart Simpson sent to me by my friend, albeit with a few small extra details. Category:GreenBlobThing's Kaiju Category:Sentient Void Liquid Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:The Void